Site Update June 28th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on June 28th 2012. News Category Changes *Changes have been made to the Resources & Stock Images gallery. *The Fonts subcategory in Resources & Stock Images received a fleshing-out. *An update has been posted regarding potential changes to the Macro Photography gallery. *Request to allow .gif files in Wiggle category was made. *Visual Poetry galleries no longer supported image file submissions. Bugs fixes General *Editing a Portfolio briefly resulted in a redirect to an error page. *In Chat, the emoticons link was not opening the emoticon window. *There was an increase of spam in the Forums which bypassed existing spam controls. Measures were put in place to better fight spam. *Quotes in deviation titles were breaking literature thumbnail previews. *The deviantMEET widget initial month dropdown was one day short. *The Help Desk contact form did not accept some characters, resulting in silent error. *The "Give Points" modal layout was broken when used after Points were given. *Some typos were fixed on the My Earnings page and Gallery Stats. *Voting directly on the site Poll page resulted in an error. *The "share deviation" button set was due for an update. Some logos and share scripts were out of date, in addition to Google+ and Pinterest being added a few weeks ago. *Bugs in CSS parser allowed images to float outside custom boxes on profile pages. *The "preview" button for Groups Notes was not working properly. *Badly formed URLs to comment thread pages were causing an excessive server load. *Logged out members who visited the Support page had no easy way to sign in to post their reports.' *The wrong date range would get selected when using the "Wayback Browse" calendar picker. *A "Group Name is already taken" error message somehow was translated into just "-1". *The mobile site Message Center was briefly broken. *Message Center Inbox message count per section was incorrect under some circusmstances, and would display the same count from one section to another. *Links to group blog entries within a stack in the message center were broken. *Group Message Center messages for comments left on group polls were not sent. *The restriction on the Rainmeter category to only allow .rmskin filetype submissions was not functioning properly. *Some links to deviations from within Journals were not working properly and instead linked to the Journal entry itself. *Delete button in Journal entry edit mode was not functional. *Command-click on Journal titles in stacks did not open them in a new window as expected. *:dev: codes for changed usernames did not work in Journals under some conditions when both old and new usernames were present. *In Journals, embedded YouTube videos did not load or play for some period of time. *Using the "next" and "previous" buttons while browsing through journals caused some minor visual issues on the page. *The Journal widget's "short entries" option showed full and not short entries. deviantART Muro *The signup modal used on deviantART Muro and other places sometimes failed to display proper error messages, resulting in generic error. *There was an issue when you used the "undo" function immediately after deselecting content. Sta.sh *Indentation on comment replies went missing for a period of time. *An unintentional border would appear on the full view of Sta.sh images. *Sta.sh would previously autoscroll from the category selector to the title box after selecting a category when submitting a deviation; the autoscroll has been removed. *Some folders could be dragged on Windows Chrome, creating broken items. *Previewing a literature item would give a "forbidden" error page. *When copied and pasted directly into title, description or keywords, the text wouldn't save. *The file and edit toolbar mistakenly appeared for viewers. *Editing the title and description inline didn't work on public URLs. Sta.sh Writer *"Smart embeds" wasn't providing a pencil menu for deviations. *Writer was saving immediately after loading a draft. *Hovering over journalskin thumbs in the Journal/Writer sidebar made the thumbs jump around. *Choosing "no skin" in Writer displayed the wrong preview. *Dragging stacks from the sta.sh sidebar in Writer is now properly disabled. *The Resources > Tutorials category was missing from the category menu in Writer. See also *Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012